A storage system may group storage devices into tiers based on various characteristics, including performance, cost, and the like. Data may be stored in the grouped storage devices to utilize specific capabilities of the storage devices. Such grouping may be referred to as storage tiering or storage tiers. A storage array may comprise multiple storage tiers with significantly difference performance characteristics. For instance, higher performing storage tiers typically include relatively expensive storage devices such as Solid State Drives (SSDs), whereas lower performing storage tiers typically include relatively cheap storage devices such as Serial ATA (SATA) Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). A user may prefer the higher performing storage tiers to contain data with a high load/activity, whereas the remaining data may be stored in the lower performing storage tiers.